The Polaris Games
by Albatross Zeta
Summary: A spinoff to the Ultimate Video Rumble and Megamix Tournament. 14 planes of existence combat each other for the prize of the Polaris Box, in a massive battle royal bouncing from plane to plane. Who will win? That's up to you. There can be only one, as they say...
1. FAQS for the concerned

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for your interest, but before we get too far, there might be some things necessary to clear up, so no one is in the dark.

First off: Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their respective games. I only own the original characters (Benet Snatch, Merak, etc.), and the plot.

 **Question 1: What type of story is this?**

The Polaris Games is a Rumble-esque crossover votefic built and designed in the same style as the Ultimate Video Rumble (UVR), Megamix Tournament, Infinity Grand Prix, and many more. There are probably several fics like this, but those are perhaps the most well known. Picture multiple fighting game characters in a single ring.

 **Question 2: How can you have a votefic based on fighting games if you don't have some of the more popular games, like UMVC3?**

When I designed this, I went for diversity and slimmed-up rosters. Of all of the nodes mentioned, only three are above 30. I wanted to keep the number reasonable, so I had to cut some of them out.

 **Question 3: I'm not too familiar with all these games. What are they exactly?**

For those not full blown fans, I'll give a description of each:

 _Super Smash Bros a_ nd _Playstation All-Stars_ are dreammatch rumble games for Nintendo and Playstation respectively. Each focuses on the what-ifs, of the various mascots and franchises duking it out in arena style matches. Mario vs. Link, or Kratos vs. Nathan Drake, for example. _Street Fighter x Tekken,_ meanwhile, is a crossover of sorts, but more tag-based, featuring the characters of Street Fighter and Tekken.

 _Pokken_ is a fighting game dedicated to Pokemon fighting each other, exclusively focusing on some of the more diverse characters in the franchise.

 _One Piece: Burning Blood_ is a fighting game revolving around the popular anime _One Piece_ , featuring the adventures of the Straw Hat Pirates as their captain, Monkey D. Luffy tries to become King of the Pirates.

 _BlazBlue_ and its respective games follow Ragna the Bloodedge, a high-priced bountyhead seeking the Azure Grimoire, and its characters fighting in an recovering, cyberpunk world.

 _Guilty Gear Xrd_ , the third installment of that franchise, covers the conflict of Gears and humanity, with individuals strong enough to rule countries. In Xrd, Ramethal Valentine declares war against humanity.

 _Galactic Wrestling, Arcana Hearts, Power Stone_ ,and _Skullgirls_ are specialized in their rosters. _Galactic Wrestling_ follows loosely the storyline of _Ultimate Muscle_ , and all its combatants are superhuman wrestlers. _Arcana Hearts_ follows several school-girls empowered by aspect spirits called Arkanas, and _Skullgirls_ follows multiple young women of peculiar traits, trying to get a hold of an artifact called the Skull Heart. _Power Stone_ is more focused on travelers skilled in urban combat (using everything as a weapon) trying to find gems to empower their wishes.

 _Soul Calibur 3_ , covers many a medieval warriors' pursuit for the Soul Edge- a blade rumored to grant power beyond their wildest dreams, but actually enslaves its host to its bidding, all to satiate its hunger. Some seek the Soul Calibur, and a few seek to destroy them both.

 _The King of Fighters_ covers the collection of teams across the world, all trying to demonstrate their own superiority and representing their country for the best ratings...and maybe more.

 _Killer Instinct_ , the world is run by UltraTech, which employs the Killer Instinct Tournament for its own goals of prizes and testing out their own pet projects.

More information on each game can be found on Wikipedia or Tvtropes, or their respective websites. If I get something wrong on the character, by all means, as critics as well as fans, you can call me on it.

 **Question 4: What is the voting format?**

After each section, a voteform will be placed up, listing the competing fighters for that section. At the start of each section, 30 competitors will be in the ring. Of these, 18 will be eliminated, and the 12 with the highest Live vote total will advance. Die votes will be subtracted from live votes. Voters shall select 12 competitors to live and 12 competitors to die, with 6 neutral spots. 12 survivors is static: It will not vary.

Bonus matches, as the story progresses, shall also be brought up. These shall be placed in the same format.

 **Question 5: Fatigue has been used in prior spinoffs like this. Will that be the case as well?**

Yes, but only after the second section competitors survive in. At the third section, all survivors will have one automatic die vote for each section they survive thereafter.

 **Question 6: How are eliminations determined?**

The highest ranked spots, #1, #2 and #3 will eliminate three people. #4 and #5 will eliminate 2 people a piece. #6-10 will eliminate 1 person a piece. People that get spots #11 and #12 will not eliminate anyone. They are survivors, not power-players for that section.

 **Question 7: How do I vote?**

You can leave your voteform in the reviews, or you can personal message me at Albatross Zeta, with a completed voteform. All voteforms must be completed by the prescribed deadline, and must have the 12 live and 12 die votes. An uncompleted voteform will not be tallied, but bonus match voting is optional.

If you have any other questions or comments, you can send them in a PM or review. Please be civil and do not spam me either.


	2. Fight Roster

Represented Universes and their fighters for the Polaris Games. This is a static number. There are no mystery fighters. Again, all characters belong to their respective franchises.

 _ **1\. PlayStation All-Stars (21)**_

 **-Big Daddy**

 **-Cole McGrath**

 **-Colonel Radec**

 **-Dante**

 **-Fat Princess**

 **-Heihachi Mishima**

 **-Jak and Daxter**

 **-Kratos**

 **-Nariko**

 **-Nathan Drake**

 **-Parappa**

 **-Raiden**

 **-Ratchet and Clank**

 **-Sackboy**

 **-Sir Daniel Fortesque**

 **-Sly Cooper**

 **-Spike**

 **-Sweet Tooth**

 **-Toro Inoue**

 _ **2\. Pokken Tournament (18)**_

 **-Blaziken**

 **-Braixen**

 **-Chandelure**

 **-Charizard**

 **-Croagunk**

 **-Empoleon**

 **-Darkrai**

 **-Garchomp**

 **-Gardevoir**

 **-Gengar**

 **-Lucario**

 **-Machamp**

 **-Mewtwo**

 **-Pikachu**

 **-Sceptile**

 **-Scizor**

 **-Suicune**

 **-Weavile**

 _ **-3. Guilty Gear Xrd (17)**_

 **-Axl Low**

 **-Bedman**

 **-Chipp Zanuff**

 **-Elphelt Valentine**

 **-Faust**

 **-I-No**

 **-Ky Kiske**

 **-Leo Whitefang**

 **-May**

 **-Millia Rage**

 **-Potemkin**

 **-Ramlethal Valentine**

 **-Sin**

 **-Slayer**

 **-Sol Badguy**

 **-Zato-1**

 **4\. BlazBlue (12)**

 **-Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **-Jin Kisaragi**

 **-Noel Vermillion**

 **-Rachel Alucard**

 **-Taokaka**

 **-Carl Clover**

 **-Litchi Faye-Ling**

 **-Arakune**

 **-Iron Tager**

 **-Bang Shishigami**

 **-Nu-13**

 **-Hakumen**

 **-5. Killer Instinct (17)**

 **-Jago**

 **-Sabrewulf**

 **-Glacius**

 **-Thunder**

 **-Sadira**

 **-Orchid**

 **-Spinal**

 **-Fulgore**

 **-T. J. Combo**

 **-Maya**

 **-Kan-Ra**

 **-Riptor**

 **-Aganos**

 **-Hisako**

 **-Cinder**

 **-ARIA**

 **-6. One Piece: Burning Blood (25)**

 **-Monkey D. Luffy**

 **-Roronoa Zoro**

 **-'Cat Burglar' Nami**

 **-Usopp**

 **-Vinsmoke Sanji**

 **-Tony Tony Chopper**

 **-Nico Robin**

 **-'Cyborg' Franky**

 **-'Dead Bones' Brook**

 **-Eustass 'Captain' Kidd**

 **-Trafalgar Law**

 **-Crocodile**

 **-Donquixote Doflamingo**

 **-Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk**

 **-Boa Hancock**

 **-Bartholomew Kuma**

 **-Jinbe**

 **-Akainu**

 **-Kuzan**

 **-Kizaru**

 **-Smoker**

 **-Koala**

 **-Perona**

 **-Marshall D. Teach**

 **-Rob Lucci**

 **7\. Street Fighter vs. Tekken (36)**

 **-Abel**

 **-Akuma**

 **-Balrog**

 **-Cammy**

 **-Cody**

 **-Chun Li**

 **-Dhalsim**

 **-Guile**

 **-Hugo**

 **-Ibuki**

 **-Juri**

 **-Ken**

 **-M. Bison**

 **-Poison**

 **-Rolento**

 **-Rufus**

 **-Ryu**

 **-Sagat**

 **-Sakura**

 **-Vega**

 **-Zangief**

 **-Asuka**

 **-Bob**

 **-Hwoarang**

 **-Jin**

 **-Julia**

 **-Kazuya**

 **-King**

 **-Kuma**

 **-Law**

 **-Lili**

 **-Marduk**

 **-Nina**

 **-Ogre**

 **-Paul**

 **-Raven**

 **-Steve**

 **-Xiaoyu**

 **-Yoshimitsu**

 **8\. Galactic Wrestling (12)**

 **-Kid Muscle**

 **-Terry Kenyon**

 **-Wally Tusket**

 **-Dik Dik Van Dik**

 **-Kevin Mask**

 **-Jaegar**

 **-Checkmate**

 **-Eskara**

 **-Hanzo**

 **-Bone Cold**

 **-Comrade Turbinski**

 **-Ricardo, Lord of Darkness**

 **9\. Super Smash Bros. 4 (40)**

 **-Bowser**

 **-Bowser Jr.**

 **-Captain Falcon**

 **-Diddy Kong**

 **-Donkey Kong**

 **-Duck Hunt**

 **-Falco Lombardi**

 **-Fox McCloud**

 **-Ganondorf**

 **-Greninja**

 **-Ike**

 **-Jigglypuff**

 **-King Dedede**

 **-Kirby**

 **-Link**

 **-Little Mac**

 **-Lucina**

 **-Luigi Mario**

 **-Mario Mario**

 **-Marth**

 **-Mega Man**

 **-Meta Knight**

 **-Mr. Game and Watch**

 **-Ness**

 **-Captain Olimar**

 **-Pac-Man**

 **-Palutena**

 **-Princess Peach**

 **-Pit**

 **-R.O.B.**

 **-Robin**

 **-Rosalina & Luma**

 **-Samus Aran**

 **-Shulk**

 **-Sonic The Hedgehog**

 **-Villager**

 **-Wii Fit Trainer**

 **-Yoshi**

 **-Zelda**

 **-10. SkullGirls (8)**

 **-Filia**

 **-Cerebella**

 **-Peacock**

 **-Parasoul**

 **-Ms. Fortune**

 **-Painwheel**

 **-Valentine**

 **-Double**

 **-11. Arkana Heart (12)**

 **-Heart Aino**

 **-Saki Tsuzura**

 **-Kamui Tokinomiya**

 **-Konoha**

 **-Maori Kasuga**

 **-Mei-Fang**

 **-Kira Daidohji**

 **-Lilica Felchenerow**

 **-Yoriko Yasuzumi**

 **-Lieselotte Achenbach**

 **-Fiona Mayfield**

 **-Mildred Avallone**

 **12\. King of Fighters XIV (54)**

 **-Kyo Kusanagi**

 **-Benimaru Nikaido**

 **-Goro Daimon**

 **-Kim Kaphwan**

 **-Gang-II**

 **-Luong**

 **-Ramon**

 **-Angel**

 **-King of Dinosaurs**

 **-Sylvie Paula Paula**

 **-Kukri**

 **-Mian**

 **-Nelson**

 **-Zarina**

 **-Bandeiras Hattori**

 **-Nakoruru**

 **-Mui Mui**

 **-Love Heart**

 **-Iori Yagami**

 **-Mature**

 **-Vice**

 **-Xanadu**

 **-Chang Koehan**

 **-Choi Bounge**

 **-Shun'Ei**

 **-Tung Fu Rue**

 **-Meitenkun**

 **-Terry Bogard**

 **-Andy Bogard**

 **-Joe Higashi**

 **-K'**

 **-Kula Diamond**

 **-Maxima**

 **-King**

 **-Mai Shiranui**

 **-Alice**

 **-Ralf Jones**

 **-Clark Still**

 **-Leona Heidern**

 **-Athena Asamiya**

 **-Chin Gentsai**

 **-Geese Howard**

 **-Billy Kane**

 **-Hein**

 **-Ryo Sakazaki**

 **-Robert Garcia**

 **-Yuri Sakazaki**

 **-Antonov**

 **-Verse**

 **-Whip**

 **-Ryuji Yamazaki**

 **-Vanessa**

 **-Rock Howard**

 **-13. Soul Calibur 3 (24)**

 _-_ **Astaroth**

 **-Cassandra**

 **-Cervantes de Leon**

 **-Hong Yun-Seong**

 **-Ivy Valentine**

 **-Kilik**

 **-Lizardman (Aeon Calcos)**

 **-Maxi**

 **-Mitsurugi**

 **-Nightmare**

 **-Olcadan**

 **-Raphael Sorel**

 **-Rock**

 **-Seong Mina**

 **-Setsuka**

 **-Siegfried Schtauffen**

 **-Sophitia**

 **-Taki**

 **-Talim**

 **-Tira**

 **-Voldo**

 **-Xiang-Hua**

 **-Zasalamel**

 **-14. Powerstone (14)**

 **-Edward Falcon**

 **-Wang-Tang**

 **-Ryoma**

 **-Ayame**

 **-Rouge**

 **-Jack**

 **-Gunrock**

 **-Galuda**

 **-Pete**

 **-Accel**

 **-Valgas**

 **-Julia Whitepearl**

 **-Gourmand**


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _This message has been brought to you by Polaris Products. Polaris Products! When you need a reminder to hang on your neck!_

"Human curiosity...is so powerful...is it not?"

Lights on. The camera veers to a lanky, dapper man, with too long brown hair, too long fingers, and too wide of a grin on his face and tie.

"Curiosity and ambition go hand and hand. One might say it is human nature...but its more than simply the thumping of the chest and the clapping of the hands, isn't it? Take Mt. Everest, for example. When we finally got someone on the top of the summit, did we sit down, have a Johnnie Walker, and simply drink to our celebration?"

A snap of the fingers. Another set of lights flashed on, revealing a small, pewter-colored box behind the elongated man, preciously settled among finery and delicate foods. The man bowed, shaking his head to answer the question.

"The answer is no. For all the good we have, we are never satisfied for long. We are greedy, covetous, ha ha...when those first explorers climbed the top, they simply saw the next big mountain in the distance. Whatever success gained but minutes before, forgotten...poof. All that existed was the next mountain. All that existed is that next challenge, next curio, next conquest.

"I am Mr. Benet Snatch. And for those of you watching, either in your minds, your dreams, your visions, your computers, or your darling 70-inch plasma screen TVs, I invite you to the Pandora Games."

Benet Snatch clapped his hands: More lights flooded the room, showcasing a massive empty coliseum, complete with countless seats for paying fans, a traditional boxing ring, an massive 'moat' surrounding the ring save the entry way, chandelier of pink lights, and a considerably oversized sound system.

"Yes. No arena should ever be empty. In the stands or in the ring. So, lets lay down the necessities for a contest. First...we need the contestants. As I broadcast this, by whatever medium, you, my invites, all have one thing in common. The most basic skill refined to art: You are fighters, one and all. The diversity is there, ranking from the supernatural to the completely human, from swordsmen to monks, and on and on. But there are so many worlds that all have those...that so willingly call themselves the greatest, the strongest, the fastest, the supreme of the fist and sword. Simply this riddle: who amongst you is the mightiest across these universes?

"So, that being said, how do we determine? Well, I feel might by itself is not enough. A tournament can be so...droll. No. Lets let all comers enter, and whomever is left standing at end, when all others have fallen unconscious or dead or out of the ring...let that soul be named Champion of Polaris, the Champion of Miracles, we may call. Has a nice ring to it.

The lanky man started towards the arena, shoes clicking with each step.

"Now, we have the contestants, all listed on your brochures. We have the who, the how, and the where? Well, 'where' is 'everywhere'. The contest will feature over 300 competitors, but as anyone can tell, I cannot fit 300 in-between these ropes. Consider this as much a rumble as a gauntlet. You can enter early, and fight until all others are removed, or maybe fortune is on your side, and you enter late, after everyone else is weary. But again, you won't just be here. After the first thirty have entered, this ring will jump from plane to plane of existence. Some places you may recall, others, will be beyond your recollection. However, the Champion of Miracles must be able to fight in any dominion, and so the ring will oscillate to any random locale, shifting and shifting each time the magic number hits. Where will you end up next? Who knows? But the rules will apply, all the same. You must defeat all your adversaries. This shows that it isn't just might, but sometimes wits and perseverance that mark the greatest of your number."

Mr. Benet Snatch clicked his fingers again. A pair of attractive valets dressed in referee gear moved by dolly the pewter-colored crate. It was marked with strange alien gylphs, and hummed in an almost green light.

"So now, the _why_. Why would 300 plus warriors of every ilk care to spend the time fighting a rumble of this magnitude? Well, for some, there's the joy of the challenge. But for others, mercurial interests and ambition thump the joy of adrenaline. For both, a gift from dear Polaris.

"Some of you may recognize this. It has no name, but it has been called Pandora's box. You may relate this to myth, or all it alien artifice. The point matters none. However, what I can answer is the box's contents. It grants most what people desire, even before they know it themselves. Indeed, what is your greatest desire, when it is the very core of your being? This I bequeath to the victor, for only _one_ may open its contents. Any more than that, and its contents shall be corrupted. But lets not allow for that. Some of you may not even desire this power, but...I suspect you know a few dastards that so covet such might. Imagine how gloomy your worlds would become if such were to pass. But I am bound-whomever wins, gets to open Pandora's box.

"Now, we get to the when and the where. The 'when'...well, that's coming soon. When this invitation is done, relaying in your heads, you will find my door. Simply look for the door with this symbol:

"When you see a door appear, no matter where you are, and it has that symbol, by all means open it, and you shall find me here, in my little Garden. I suppose you may call it the Babylonian Gardens, but some of you may not understand the implications. Anyway, simply walk through, and you shall be given quarters. A day after, and the festivities shall commence.

"Well, that is everything, isn't it? But there are some other surprises to be had. All you have to do, is come along, to my Pandora games. I'll see you then."

Mr. Benet Snatch clapped in set cadence, with each duo signaling the end of a light. The first darkened the stands, the second the under-area, the third the ring section itself, and the fourth the box. The box's glyph's glowed an insidious green, before snuffing out.

 _This message has been brought to you by Polaris Products. When you need a reminder to hang around your neck._

 **Myriad Casino**

As predicted, when the allotted number of days passed, the warriors-and their contractually agreed upon significant others and dependents-rolled in by the droves. Benet Snatchs, with his collection of aides, mechanical and organic, swooped in to maintain their needs. The question wasn't so much what the estranged proprietor could provide: Virtually any amenity seemed to be at the disposal of the warriors gathered. Rather, the question briefly morphed into a 'how'.

Such questions were better left unanswered. Often the allure of treasure or ambition or other higher causes forced one to sometimes turn a blind eye.

They came one and all, the only uniting factor perhaps being the human factor across the board. Otherwise, nationalities, skills, and desires bled across as rainbow colors. They immersed themselves in amenities both obvious and esoteric, with the most hardened training and the most light-hearted engaging in the creature comforts provided. Benet Snatchs gave them three days to party, to mingle, to train, and to plot.

As would be the case, when individuals of uniqueness arrive, so too would they gather to claim what they may never get a chance to again.

The retainer-merely a pimply messenger, a ruse to hide whom he represented-observed the gathered bounty hunters. Bone Cold and Hanzo sat in front of the impromptu poker room, chewing on a lit cigarette. Carl Clover whispered pedantically to his 'sister', the doll Nirvana. Sadira cleaned at every minor imperfection of her weapon, while Elphelt Valentine obsessed over the scientific wonders around her. Trafalgar Law kept both eye and Room on his gathered fellows. King Dedede stuffed his fat face over multiple pastries, and lastly Mature and Vice rounded the group, composed and yet bereft of their usual ally.

"Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen."

"Grrrr..."

"And other monsters. You chaps understand the task set before you?" The dark-skinned gentleman handed out several folders, each with dossiers of targets. "You are all quite skilled in capture. Your benefactor, should you agree, desires as many of the people in these dossiers as you can. You will be paid handsomely for your trouble-"

"How much we talking?!"

"For each, Hanzo? $50,000. But there is a catch. Your benefactor will pay only those that actually deliver. If you deliver two, then you will be paid $100,000. But if you deliver none, by the end of the event, then you will receive nothing."

"You want them alive?"

"Valentine: the benefactor _does_ want them alive. Pay is null if the targets die. But he doesn't care at all of their condition. You may deliver them in whatever condition you like, save that they are breathing."

Bone Cold spat out his cigarette at that.

"Question."

"Yes, Mr. Law?"

"Its a waste of time to get these targets. If your boss can't handle getting a few schoolgirls, he's not worth the time."

"Ah...I take it magic is outside your proficiency, Mr. Law. Rest assured, each target is quite durable. Each of those targets has an Arcana spirit. Not native to any of your worlds, but my benefactor knows a few tricks to handle it. If what you say is true, Mr. Law, then this should be easy money. Bring them to the room in the folder, and you will be paid. You may work together, or alone, but its first come, first serve. Oh...and do tell your friends. I do not understate when I say my benefactor _clearly_ wants those maidens. If you bring the one named Heart Aino, then my benefactor will triple your pay. Any other questions?"

Silence. Money sealed lips as effortlessly as a knife.

"Then go."

They did. The messenger pulled out his own phone.

"Hmm. A pity Messrs. Aran, Falcon, and Richards did not attend. Most likely for the better. They aren't so...open to kidnapping as far as bounty hunters go."

The messengers' body slowly grew in size, his clothes changing and the skin on his face melting away. A fire of magical origins erupted around his face, shifting from dapper human to hideous armored abomination. His clothes transformed from tuxedo to the enormous cape of red. Energies both blue and green formed in his hands. In his right, the cell phone took a mystic glow, as if recording the locations of all.

"Hmm. I will enjoy fusing those spirits to me. Ripping it out of those fools…well, that's just added pleasure."

Nightmare pocketed the empowered contraption. All the better to keep appearances for those damned saps. The power of the Arcana would be another bauble in his meal.

 **Polaris Med Clinic:**

The breakouts had become worse the moment Jin Kazama accepted the invitation. The Devil Gene, the genetic trait of his line, usually came out in moments of stress, either caused by anger or despair, or other taxing burdens. He had accepted its presence long ago, amassed the resources of the Mishima Zaibatsu to tame, understand, and if that fails, to destroy it. However, while the presence of an object worthy of rage always brought it out, it did not come out at seemingly random.

Three days ago, Jin's devilish powers almost unearthed during a board meeting with stock holders. That reporters had been in the next room when he 'excused himself' didn't help matters, with sweat rolling and the temperature on his skin rising. Thankfully, the media had only hearsay, and attributed it to the party lifestyle of a rich playboy (something that he never permitted, but it had served as a ruse, and so he needed not to bolster it any further).

An isolated incident might not have been worth the attention, but the following days, they had become more...consuming. The Devil gene seemed to activate at inopportune moments, places where Jin wouldn't imagine ever unleashing his powers. By the day of departure, as mentioned in the invitation, Jin's Gene had become almost a throbbing, perpetual headache, scratching at the back of his mind. The only times the gene seemed suppressed was when Xiaoyu was in the room, but he couldn't ask her to remain. Asking her to deal with this only would lead to more problems, regardless of her eagerness.

Pandora's return, however, coincided well enough. The box had disappeared without much preamble, and with a second opportunity, even with the long odds, Jin couldn't turn away.

He neglected to account for his Devil Gene reacting even more strongly to the assemblage of warriors. Everyone, from faces he knew to faces he didn't, elicited an urge to unleash. Again, this urge was suppressed when Xiaoyu or Hwoarang had his attention, but the constant need of release almost sequestered him in his room. As it turned out, a particular doctor, by the name of Donald Blake, was recommended to him when some of his never-say-die friends moved forward.

Though a medical physician, Blake admitted to knowing a little bit about transforming mutations, quoting "a giant green hulk of a beast." Jin bristled at the mention of Ogre, but Blake didn't notice on his determinations.

"Have you tried yoga?"

"If you're not going to be serious-"

"The green giant, I mentioned, has a similar problem to what you are experiencing." Blake had mentioned. "Whenever he becomes angry, he loses control, and transforms into a beast, much as you say. He wreaks immeasurable damage to the area, on a scale that dwarfs yours, young man, but he learns how best to deal with it. You should be proud of your friends. They aren't as brutal as mine."

"What was their solution?"

"Loaded him into a rocket and blasted him into space."

"That never works!"

Jin's first thought at the seamless delivery was _Quack_. However, there seemed no lies.

"Mr. Kazama, the gene is ever bit a part of you as your heart. Controlling that gene will be your burden. There might be others here, with similar born curses, as you. Maybe you can start a support group! Learning from them might solve your problem. The only other way would be to remove it entirely, but doing so would kill you. Seek out your friends, if nothing else."

A grimace: he intended to eliminate it with his own death, but the urgency forced his hands. There had to be some means to eradicating the issue.

"Hmm," came his thank you, permitting him to leave.

Behind him, the countenance of Dr. Faust shifted to an almost ancient look. "Well, if nothing else, maybe the guy just needs to get laid. Plenty of that here!"

 **Dubhe Strip**

As any organization would, hosting so many warriors and not granting some amenities in the preparation would be gauche of manners. Benet Snatch had constructed a strip just outside the official arena, intending to drum up business and souvenirs. As several of the contestants were entrepreneurs as well as combatants, some had taken clear advantage of the strip's space for their own purposes. One side of the strip had been decorated with posters for the Sakazaki school, whereas the other side had Shadowloo recruitment posters all around. Intermingled with those were wanted posters for the Straw Hat pirates, with several exaggerated mustaches in black marker.

A strip wouldn't be complete without its eateries, and many of the fighters, out of curiosity, guile, or desire of dalliance, came here. Restaurant owners (Marshall Law had been quite quick on the draw to get an optimum spot: Unfortunately, he ended up sharing with the freaky Gourmand, which were a little uptight on the money issue) boomed their wares, and shop owners of seemingly human or robot styling drew more than a few cases.

(Of course, given the variance of time periods from each plane of existence, some individuals found the merchants and the kiosks a little confusing. The Big Daddy already had the offer of a spare eye prosthetic from one. On the other side, some of the novelty stores were completely bum-rushed by the gaggle of school-girls invited-the entire Arcana Hearts plane and Taokaka among them)

But of particular note were the training facilities, for those that remembered that, yes, this was a competition they had been invited to, not a vacation (though for some it might be so). One happened to be located at the base of the arena, which the majority of the fighters, ranging from Ryu to Kyo to Ryo to Lucario and on, operated. For those that needed some quite, a second, slightly rougher locale had been built at the other end of the Strip. At the moment, only two people were actually training in the supported ring, his mentor assisting from the side.

This is not the same as being the only person in the building.

Little Mac loved to fight, but he tempered this with hard work and control. Boxing essentially was his life. A doctor would swoon at his relatively perfect health (injuries aside, the kid had never done drugs in his life). However, after his victory over Super Macho Man, he had gotten quite a few fans. _Female_ fans.

He found fighting Bald Bull easier to understand. At least there Doc gave him a plan.

Mac had found a kindred spirit in Dudley, who while more experienced, was more than willing to lend some advice and spar. Dudley had more experience with different fighting styles, whereas Mac had more experience dealing with radically different opponents. A friendly boxing match eventually progressed, but on the first day, there had been a few of the other contenders-all girls around Mac's age-observing from the windows.

The two acknowledged, but for the most part ignored them.

The second day they were inside the training facility and had grown. Little Mac was able to keep some of his attention on Dudley, but Dudley's years of experience took advantage. When they called for a break, Little Mac suddenly had a swarm of the young ladies on him, ranging from some ninja-girl in tan leggings, several Asian schoolgirls with bright hued hair, asking a ludicrous number of questions, and all around overwhelming him.

He thanked the Powers that Be that Doc coralled them away long enough for him to get a shower.

By the third day, Dudley had elected to rest, putting Mac without a partner. Unfortunately, he was certainly getting offers.

"Now, ladies, c'mon, let the guy train-"

Little Mac was degrees away from simply conceding (he had nothing against fighting women, as Princess Peach taught him some time ago) but they seemed torn between convincing Mac to 'train' with them and actually fighting amongst themselves as to who would (he had no idea what Taokaka was, but he was tempted to just pick her and be done with it). However, when you get this much attention from the girls, (which he heard their names-Ibuki, Taokaka, Lilicia, Yoriko, Maori, Asuka, and Ayame) one tends to attract other problems.

Namely, one pig-faced son of a wrestler.

"Hey, you!"

Mac stopped, exasperation beginning to form on his brow. Mantaro "Kid" Muscle had, in all the commotion, stomped his way to the ring.

"I see what kind of game you're playing! You're probably one of those guys that hit it and quit it, don't you! Well, I'm not going to stand for it!"

Meat thankfully followed his charge to the otherwise tumultuously occasion. "Junior, we need to get back to the training-"

"But Meat! He's getting all the girls!"

Mac's eyebrows rose up a bit at that. He shook his head, then pointed at the ladies, gesturing that he could easily have them if he wanted.

"I'll be sure Roxanne would like to know-"

"Its not that! Come on!"

Little Mac tapped his gloves together, getting his attention back. He still had some energy for a spar, and given that _someone_ was in the ring with him…

Better make that two.

"Hey short-stuff, if either of you want to go, I'm game."

Asuka Kazama, no stranger to the love of a brawl herself, had leapt into the ring. As the other girls had progressed past arguing and were flat out throwing projectiles of all colors at each other, Asuka had simply waltzed into the ring with as much blood knight tendencies as Mac or Kid Muscle. However, both of the boys had somewhat of an incredulous look.

Mac held up his green gloves to the top of his head, then brought it down four inches to where Asuka's head was. Kid, seemed to forget the height issue and simply eyeballed certain bouncing 'parts' in the proximity.

"You know, even with the-"

Kid didn't get to finish, before Asuka promptly dunked him over the ropes. Little Mac's face brandished confusion, before realizing that this girl wanted a brawl as much as he did. Her face scrunched up at the perverted display, and made a rather quick assumption about the boxer.

"What, you think I'm fawning over you?! Get real! I just want to put a stop to this." She gestured behind her, "But if you're going to check me out like him, you gotta pay the fee."

Asuka threw a haymaker. Mac, honed from his boxing training, reflexively dodged out of the way, amping his fists up. A grin began to form on his face. Outside the ring, Kid Muscle (having been dunked on the girls outside) felt the wrath of pissed-off women, each a little disgusted with his 'pig-face', before bouncing him out of the ring.

"Mac, duck and move, duck and move!" Doc called out. Mac's grin almost became plastered. He needed a partner, and he had one now.

"Stop grinning or I'll wipe it off!"

Mac _did not_ oblige.

 **Polaris Central Arena**

In his arena, the seat were empty. Benet Snatch observed the ring with stoicism, as one of his attendants played yes-man to his intents.

"Lights?"

"Check."

"Video?"

"Check."

"Battle Grounds chosen?"

"Half are."

"Scramble for the other half through the night. Are the generators ready for transportation? I had to steal that from the Majin ship for assistance."

"Done sir."

"The drawing?"

"Currently underway. We've had a few scuffles between some of the fighters. The two clowns got into a fight-"

"Please ensure they are sequestered to the best of your ability."

"-And we had Kratos and Sweet Tooth fighting in the Strip."

"For what purpose?"

"Kratos happened to be passing by and demanded where Zeus was. Sweet Tooth refused to answer, Kratos pulled out his weapons, Link got involved, and one of the novelty shops got leveled."

"That was expected. Kratos does know that Link is-"

The assistant nodded. "Yes sir. Anyway, you've mentioned in your memo that they will be fighting regardless."

"Yes." Snatch nodded his head. "I have no doubt. But we still need to maintain some image of professionalism. And some will agree. That's why we constructed a bar with a 70 inch plasma screen TV…with Netflix. And I mean Antonovand _Sweet Tooth_ and _Kratos should_ be sequestered."

"You do realize this will take most of the day."

"We start at 10:00 AM. We end when its finished. No one should have to fight on an empty stomach."

"Are you concerned about Pandora's power affecting the participants?"

"I would be disappointed if it didn't. Security is ready?"

"We have the Mizar drones ready if needed. They can withstand the average superhuman, as well as having a friendly blobbish appearance."

Snatch simply tutted. "They won't be of much use. I expect chaos, with the Pandora so close and so many ready to fight."

"Of course sir. Is there anything else you need of me?"

"Only one. Take these." Snatch handed out three stones, each separately bagged, of the colors red, yellow, and blue.

"Are those-"

"You didn't think I would summon the fighters from a plane without bringing a secret weapon to balance? What fool do you take me for?"

"I am sorry; I am the fool."

"Hush. Take these. When the first section starts, these are to be inserted. No matter where they go, these stones will follow them. Consider it an equalizer for those that wish to use it."

"At once, sir."

"Good. When we have the first 30 listed, make sure to wake them up and our fans at 8:00 sharp. By then the fans should be in their seats."

The revenue had been splendid for their business. While he had constructed a hotel solely for the fighters, he had made a separate one, on the other side of the arena, as means to house the attendants, due to the early starting time of the event. All the logistics had fallen in line, and he had gone as far as to specially hire some representatives from the other planes as staff.

A lollipop bounced to his mouth.

"Well, time to tuck in."

After all, someone had to get Pandora. Polaris demanded it of him.

End Chapter.


	4. Polaris Games: Section 1

The Polaris Games: Section 1:

 **Polaris Central Arena, 9:55 AM**

"How glorious."

Benet Snatch's grin grew akin to a bean stalk as his eyes feasted on the sumptuous sight. He had taken his spot up in the command tower, accessing all of the lights and other electronic confections at his disposal. Everything needed for the sake of production dandled at his fingertips, and the appetites of the masses drew from that gluttony. All the seats were stocked, each butt in the chair an eager spectator. A single ring, identical to the one shown in his invitation, sat in the middle, with the box of Pandora in presence, but shielded within another box, and another box, and another box. A single ramp lead down, allowing entrance, but in the center of the ring, alongside the symbols of his company, stood the module to change the arena, from plane to plane of existence. A single ethereal barrier, naked to the eye but open to the touch, barricaded all of the spectators from accidentally walking into the field, with the only weak spot being the ramp way.

His yes-man, Merak, stood beside him, already with a clipboard.

"Here's the first roster boss. Should I start?"

Benet flipped a lollipop out of its wrapper, and crunched it in its mouth. "Soon. The rules must be read."

A finger flicked a switch. A Jumbotron (with his love of Plasma screen TVs) started to showcase the rules. Referees, penguin-shaped automations in the appropriate stripes, waddled to the edge of the ring, all awaiting the parameters to activate teleportation. The tron, meanwhile, read out the rules in lieu of the mechanical referees:

"Fighter fight until the end. Fighters are eliminated if they are rendered unable to compete, due to excessive injury, unconsciousness, submission (openly giving up to another fighter) or death. In the case of the last one, the opponent will be regenerated by our benefactors in our med bay. Otherwise, any and all tactics are permitted within the arena upon entry. Have a nice day."

"Well, now lets draw who got #1."

The curtain resplendently pulled back, revealing the first entrant of the grand Polaris Games.

" **SADIRA!" (Killer Instinct)**

The leader of the Red Eyes of Rylai entered to more fanfare than expected. Showing more skin than most dermatologists tended to get the blood pumping, and even with the intent of killing everyone for bloodsport boiling, Sadira already became a fan favorite.

She leapt into the ring, pulling her blades out with intent to kill, as the vic-opponent that chose #2 marched in...

" **CHIN GENTSAI!" (KOF XIV)**

Under normal circumstances, one of two reactions would be justifiable for the drunken master: either consuming lust or consuming fear. However, as Chin had taken a trip with as many Ivans, Johnnie Walkers, Joses, and Captain Pirates as he could the prior night, the fact he was even able to walk to the ring was laudable in itself.

He rolled/fell over the ropes into the ring, yet another flask in his hand, as Sadira sharpened her blades.

"So, the first fly comes willingly into my web..."

Chin belched in response to the muffin talking to him.

Meanwhile, up in the command booth...

"Merak, flip it."

His yes-man complied.

In the ring, the arena began to shift. In one instant, Sadira and Chin stood in a boxing ring. The next, they were no longer in a brightly lit area, but instead standing under a night sky, on a massive bridge. Pieces of concrete had been ripped clean out of the ground, and debris and wrecked cars scattered among the area. A massive amount of rock and metal seemed to block them in on either side, but clearly they could be thrown over the side.

In the back, some of the Marvel heroes, Spider-Man among them, cringed visibly. Last he remembered, the Brooklyn Bridge looked in much better condition. Best to blame it on the Hulk again.

"For the next 30 minutes, the combatants shall fight in the wasteland of the Brooklyn Bridge, reduced to a warzone by...shall we say...imperfect aliens. That particular threat is gone, but there are plenty of tools to...oh my."

Sadira had not waited for the monologue to end, rather electing to slit Gentsai's thoat. In caution, he had the common sense to flee even in his drunkenness.

" **ELPHELT VALENTINE!" (Guilty Gear Xrd)**

Only the third entrant and the audience could see some weirdness piling up. Rather than a battle-hardened warrior, an exceptionally buxom lady in a wedding gown (gaining a few wolf whistles and leaving little to the imagination), strode to the vortices, entering the rubble and instantly dirtying the pearly white.

Her own glee at her fortune blinded her. Surely, she could find a suitable husband here!

With a cheery grin belying the scenery, she loaded her shotgun and aimed at the only marriable man in the arena.

"Get your hands off him!"

 _Ch-Chunk!_

" **BENIMARU NIKAIDO!" (KOF XIV)**

"Looks like Kyo won't be in for a while."

The model-turned-fighter gave a once over of the bridge. His eyes met the lady in bridal wear, and already he could see mixtures of lust and desperation in her eyes. He had seen that look enough times to get a woman's reading.

"Uh, I better get going…"

"A MAN!"

The audible death-knell of her shotgun only quickened his own steps.

" **MEITENKUN!" (KOF XIV)**

Resembling something out of a airplane red-eye, Meitenkun slouched out of the curtains, a dangling headphone set around his neck. Wiping away the drowsiness while pragmatically checking all of the functions of his current opponents, the China team rep recognized one opponent in the bridge simulation.

"Hey, isn't that the..." A yawn escaped his lips, "that the guy from the Japan team? Huh?"

A rogue gunshot bounced off various cars, stirring him out of his slumber. A slight smear on the edge turned green to grey on multiple cars around him. Elphelt, having opened fire on Benimaru, but failing miserably at hitting her potential husband, barely bothered a glance.

"Well...as long as she's not-"

Another bullet cut through his security pillow, and instantly, while the dopey appearance of slumber remained on his face, a hardened gleam proliferated his eyes.

"Well. Now you gone and done it."

Benimaru thanked his stars as his attacker ate another high-speed punch. One minute, Elphelt was lining up another headshot. Next, her face was being smacked with a ki-induced pillow. He began looking for his next possible dance partner.

" **ASUKA KAZAMA!" (Street Fighter vs. Tekken)**

Entering the arena to cheers and catcalls alike, Asuka fumed on the inside. Her brawl with the boxer had not ended as she had expected, in that she couldn't land a single hit on him. He himself, despite having a disadvantage to only punches and an advantage in just being all-around faster, showcased the difference (accidentally or otherwise) by bring the punch to her face, but never once actually touching her.

She had been a little embarrassed and more than pissed off by that, but Mac (again without really saying a word), tried to be sporting. Asuka interpreted that as patronizing, and finally punched him in the face.

Despite that, his trainer had given her his business card, if she was interested in going again. Asuka, perhaps to salvage her own ego, interpreted that as another slap, reserved her anger for the ring.

The punk with his hair up seemed just the guy in need of a face lift.

" **MAXI!" (Soul Calibur 3)**

"Merak, let it be known that I have a sense of humor."

Benet flipped the switch, this time booming music to that of Elvis Pressley.

Maxi, having been born in a time long before the King of Rock and Roll came along, shimmied to the tune, but otherwise entered with a confident smile on his face. He quickly found Asuka spinning rings around Benimaru.

"Hey, you."

"Oh, yeah?"

Maxi then started to flip, twirl, and otherwise showboat with his nunchuks, as if to intimidate.

Asuka stopped the display with another haymaker.

"Ya know, I've never been much of a fan of Michelangelo. Me? I prefer Chuck Norris."

" **JURI!" (SFxTekken)**

The catcall bellowed again, but only slightly. Unlike Asuka, who let them get away with it in some regard, Juri licked her lips as she looked at some of the nearby spectators.

"Hey, honeybear. You're so nice to me. I could just wolf you all down."

The catcalls got considerably quieter at that. _Everyone_ knew Juri's habits.

Once she got in the ring, she prowled over to Sadira, who seemed to be setting up another trap for the next wave.

"Hey, G-String."

Sadira looked over. "So, another fly enters...How quaint."

"Just so we're clear, _I_ started the spider shtick. You wanna copy, there's a tax for plagiarism, after all."

Juri began collecting with the flat of her foot.

" **CINDER!" (Killer Instinct)**

The literal man on fire surprising entered to both boos and cheers. He had ARIA's orders in the back of his mind, and he could see several that entered his thoughts. Of course, if he won, that would be great too. Nothing else came to mind except setting planet Earth on fire to make him smile.

Cinder began to rush the group of Asuka, Benimaru, and Gentsai, before stopping and looking at the nearby cars.

With their full tanks of gasoline.

Cinder smiled, and popped a few hoods.

" **MAY!" (Guilty Gear)**

Upon entering the ring, May checked out the burning man currently grabbing pieces of equipment out of one of the many cars on the bridge.

"Mister? What the heck are you doing?"

"Ever seen a Buddhist suicide?"

"No."

"Give me a moment. We'll get pictures."

May eeped, as Cinder found a gas can, touched it, set it ablaze, and promptly chased her with the flaming object.

" **ABEL!" (SFxTekken)**

"I'll get my memories back…All I gotta do is win here…"

He looked around briefly. That Korean chick from S. I. N. was kicking the spider-lady around like a volleyball. He remembered several footprints on his face from her.

" **EUSTASS KID!" (One Piece: Burning Blood)**

"You forgot the captain!" Kid grimaced at the booth. The first of many pirates in a world of pirates, the scrap was just what Kid had in mind. A little blood letting in the new world never set anyone wrong.

His metal arm reached out at the variety of toys lying around. Abel quickly jumped to avoid the sudden driverless vehicular manslaughter Kid initiated.

" **FILIA MEDICI!" (Skullgirls)**

Crazy seeps in small doses, as the audience got their next taste of the lunacy of the arena. Case in point, one Ms. Filia, who looked like any ordinary schoolgirl, save the parasitic abomination constituting her hair.

Said abomination, Samson, was in the middle of barking orders.

"Get going, Filia! That redhead knows something of value to us!"

"But you ate before we got here-"

"Silence! He knows of the Devil Fruit! We will have it!"

Filia, preferring a new novel to this (Samson actually signed in for the sake of hoarding food and getting a place to sleep), simply skipped to the Captain of the Kid pirates, avoiding skillfully the buses being tossed around.

" **CLARK STILL!" (KOF XIII)**

Another partner without his brother-in-arms, Clark wasted no time getting in the ring. Like Benimaru, he did not know when his partners would be getting in the ring. All the same…

Kid noticed his entrance by tossing trash cans and cars in his general direction. Clark responded by leaping, catching, and tossing them back upon release.

Maybe if he tossed a Prius he'd throw it right back…

" **CARL CLOVER!" (Blaze Blue)**

Carl tossed his top hat into the air upon entering, allowing his 'sis' and weapon, Nirvana to catch it and plant it back on his head. He pulled out his list, looking down at the turn out.

"Sis, none of our targets are in the ring just yet."

Nirvana silently glided behind him, offering only agreement in silence.

"Well, I suppose we can wait a bit. Surely, at least one has to pop up..."

Carl saw Clark currently bouncing Maxi against the wall, attempting to boot him off the bridge.

"Hey Sis, there's someone else like us. Lets go give them a hand in the mean time."

" **ACCEL!" (Powerstone)**

The venue had actually excited Accel. Though he had been a bit bummed by getting such an early draw, the arena-or more specifically, its properties, more than made up for it.

Everyone cleared the way as Accel sped right past them on a hastily acquired motorcycle, jumping off a ramp (also happened to be a Mizar drone) and onto the bridge. Without losing any momentum, he plucked our his own guns, and started firing. Some of the fighters cleverly ducked behind cars (save the Prius) and other objects (Meitenkun in a Mustang, Carl behind Nirvana). Chin ducked into the doubledecker bus. Cinder, curious for another boom, immediately began hot-wiring on of the spare cars.

Elphelt, meanwhile, had decided to take the sniper's approach, and climb a double-decker bus to get a clear shot at Benimaru.

 _Meanwhile, in the training facility..._

Little Mac kept his pace, as Doc Louis had brought out the mitts. With most people either watching or waiting for their entry, Little Mac had some time to work out his footwork before he competed.

All in all, his training had been...unorthodox, but successful, but he hadn't expected that many ladies to ogle him. Bad enough he got that after his fight with Super Macho Man, but he really didn't expect it here.

"Mac! Don't zone out on me! You don't need your dragon lady now!"

Little Mac flushed, but began another rush, meeting jab for jab. He was _still_ trying to figure that one out.

"Hey! Mac!"

Little Mac groaned, and stopped his punches, turning to the new challenger. Kid Muscle had interrupted, perhaps a little too earnest and accompanied by a flustered Meat.

"Kid, we really don't-"

"Mac! Don't think I'll take yesterday lying down! I had a chance to impress the ladies, and you-"

Little Mac turned to Doc Louis: Both of them shrugged in tempo as Kid Muscle ranted about the embarrassment he dealt with last night.

"Look, son, I get what you sayin', but Mac was just trying to train. _You_ and Dragon lady decided to step in the middle."

"Hey, that's fine! Go train! But it grinds my gears that you got all those girls on your shoulders and you don't even take a moment."

Mac shook his head. He really had no idea how to address this.

"Look, Mac's still trying to train now, and would, if you wouldn't interrupt. Unless you want to be his sparring partner, since you seem to got beef with him."

"Louis is right, Junior. If you're calling him out, there's the ring."

Little Mac extended a fist, as a means of sportsmanship. Kid Muscle seemed almost ready to do the same, except...

"Ahem..."

All four men turned, seeing a new face, a pretty blonde of rich taste (judging by the expensive looking dress) entering the training center.

"Miss?"

"Ah, Emilie de Rochenfort. Just call me Lili." She twirled her hair, circling the two young fighters, each with their own reaction: Kid's jaw had practically hit the ground (Meat trying to remind him of Roxanne), while Mac seemed _really_ uncertain and blushed a vibrant crimson.

"Hmm. Well, I can see why she would be interested in you. But I think I can do one better."

"Miss, look, I agree that Mac's probably easy on the eyes, but he's gotta get to his training, so..."

Doc Louis's attempts to corral were ignored. Lili scanned them both over. A plan swirled behind her head, and she tutted her response.

"I have a proposal. I happen to have...better equipment than this here. I have room to accommodate one of you, but I am only interested in the stronger. I assure you, either of you will be happy with the results. But I only can spare for one."

Mac's eyes lit up a bit, before looking at his rotund trainer, who was shaking his head and mumbling something like 'hormones'. Kid was enthralled long before the offer. Lili could've been talking about car repairs and he would've agreed to it.

Meat kept his head. "What's the catch? What do you get?"

"Oh nothing. A second in me, but otherwise, you can settle your little grudge."

"And you think that will help you?"

"I have my own reasons, but whoever wins, I will accompany them to the ring."

Little Mac looked from person to person: Doc Louis shaking his head, Meat shaking his head, Kid Muscle salivating at the mouth, and Lili giving the most coy of looks. The boxer from Brooklyn didn't have much opportunity to respond, in that Kid was already dragging him into the spare ring.

 _Back at the arena..._

" **SLAYER!" (Guilty Gear)**

Arguably the most dapper dressed so far, the vampire known as Slayer walked out with his wife, waving at the polite applause.

Then he promptly turned and sucked Sharon (her neck) dry. Some in the audience found that displace remarkable kinky.

Pulling out his pipe, he simply teleported into the arena, finding himself standing between Asuka and Sadira's clash.

"Geez! Man! Don't do that! You might give someone a heart attack."

"Oh, my apologies."

"Like yourself." Sadira crooned.

Sadira's quip ended with his knife in Slayer's chest. Slayer, a vampire and not some mere mortal, simply looked at the blade, plucked it out, and clapped.

"Ah, so are we trying wooden stakes now?"

"Oh, crap..."

Sadira stepped aside, crafting her next trap. Asuka tried her own fisticuffs, but Slayer stopped with almost pitiable ease.

"If you keep this up, children, I will take you both over my knee. Now, do you really want to go?"

" **MARIO!" (Super Smash Bros.)**

The orchestra boomed the anthem of the Mushroom Kingdom, as the iconic plumber entered the stage. Adjusting hat and offering a hearty, "Here we goooo!", he bounded into the arena.

The bullets, still being fired by Elphelt and Accel, forced the plumber to take the high road, effortlessly jumping to the highest parts of the bridge. Some fighters stopped in marvel as they wondered just how a fat plumber could jump that high.

If any of them paid attention, closely, they could see, deep in his pockets, a kaleidoscopic orb, flashing diligently.

" **MITSURUGI!" (Soul Calibur 3)**

"Hmm. No Soul Edge."

Mitsurugi knew nothing of the powers spoken of Pandora. However, he was well acquainted with the powers of Soul Edge. With Nightmare involved, he was destined to show his face.

Until then, Mitsurugi could handle himself among the other fighters in the ring. The sight of the gunslingers certainly earned a slight edge to his blade.

" **FALCO LOMBARDI!" (Super Smash Bros.)**

Falco went in with style. Somehow getting his ARWING to fly around the arena, he flew it into the portal, quickly dismounting and landing in the middle of the gun fight between a distressed Elphelt and a dismissive Accel.

A feathered digit simply pressed a button on his wrist, and a blue light enveloped him. The bullets, all passing within the range of his reflector, bounced in all directions, hitting tires and almost capping into some of the fighters.

"Looks like a great place to bust out the Landmaster, but..."

His monologue was cut quite literally, as Accel drove-by cut in with his gun.

" **BONE COLD!" (Galactic Wrestling)**

Complete with a cigarette between his lips, Bone Cold looked around, ignoring the boos as he entered the ring. He immediately recognized Carl Clover from their previous, secret meeting. Apparently, someone really wanted to catch little girls, and while that sounded a little more disgusting than Bone Cold wanted to deal with, he never turned down that kind of money. While this meant he would be competing with him as much with the others, he still intended to claim all the money on his own.

Until then, he could cripple a few scrubs in the process.

His eyepatch already gauged his opponents, as the next entrant walked in...

" **HEART AINO!" (Arcana Heart)**

"Well, how 'bout that. Payday."

Bone Cold's hand latched onto his Starry Arrow, with all intent to unload.

Carl, pummeling a hapless Maxi, simply looked over his shoulder. "But she's just a pink-haired girl? What's so special about her?"

"Big...talk...coming from a-"

"Sis, you hear something?"

Maxi groaned as Nirvana slammed him into another Prius.

Heart, meanwhile, bounced into the ring, waving quite fruitfully to the adoring fans. She, unlike most of her peers, had perused the shops, gather more than a few plushies of mermen and werewolves and Sasquatches. Saki had been nice enough to take all of it to her room, and she had even found some white-haired boy to help out.

Though his last name 'Bloodedge', was a bit weird.

"All right! Lets go!"

No sooner had she entered that she twirled, and the Starry Arrow avoided her.

"The heck?"

Bone Cold's jaw practically hit concrete, as the schoolgirl escaped his attack. Drawing it back, he took aim again, as Heart, forgetting that this was a _fighting_ competition, skipped along to where Clark Still was grappling with Filia Medici.

"Oh, what's that on her head? It looks adorable!"

" **K'!' (King of Fighters XIII)**

Already with the area filling to its maximum capacity, the clone of Kyo Kusanagi rushed to the ring, already a fire broiling upon his person.

The presence of Cinder, another burning man himself, immediately attracted his attention.

"Man, how many posers are there? Blasted morons..."

" **RORONOA ZORO!" (One Piece: BB)**

" **USOPP!" (One Piece: BB)**

Entering to a roar from the crowd and a billowing flag of the Straw hats, the crew's resident swordsman and sniper entered as one. Usopp played up the crowd with his own tales (which yielded a little bit more believability with the menagerie of warriors gathered), whereas Zoro locked eyes with Mitsurugi and never turned an eyelid. Even amid the barrage of metal objects flying, Zoro recognized a fight when he needed to.

"Usopp, think you can watch my back for a bit?"

"Sure!"

"All right."

Mitsurugi, meanwhile, caught sight of Zoro himself, and kicked away Tron.

"Three swords? Do you break your blades so fast you need spares?"

"My name's Roronoa Zoro. You look like you can actually handle that blade."

"Better than you."

"Careful, old man. You're talking to the future." Zoro popped all three of his blades out.

"Your future is in hell. And you'll be there before me."

" **SLY COOPER!" (Playstation All-Stars)**

Taking air for ground, Sly glided into the field. His ear was burning on account of the piece relaying information to him, but on his paraglider, he got a good scope of the arena.

"Bentley, why did we accept this invite again?"

"I heard over the radio that there were some special gems in the arena. We might be able to get a good price on them if we can get all three."

"I get that part, but entering a tournament's a bit excessive…"

Indeed, Murray perhaps would've been the better option, but stealth has its own rewards. Even as Elphelt was drawing a bead on him, she blinked once…and then he was gone.

Meanwhile, at her feet, a single yellow gem glimmered.

Usopp, however, getting some distance from his triple-sword wielding compatriot, armed his own Kabuto for the long range approach, actually taking the harassment route of actually deflecting Elphelt's bullets with his own star-shots.

" **SUICUNE!" (Pokken Tournament)**

When news came out that Pokémon would be entering, people had expectations of the strange. Suicune, a blue, purple-haired, quadruped cat-like thing with tentacles, certainly fit the M.O. of strange. Holding dignity in its gait, it surveyed the arena.

Most ignored its entrance, beyond the quiet of the audience. But with each step it took, a chill mist formed behind it.

"What exactly would that guy want, if it won?" some of the audience members asked.

Its eyes turned a darker shade of blue, as it lined its attention at the two men tossing flames. A tentacle quietly picked up a red gem, seemingly discarded.

" **YUN SEONG!" (Soul Calibur 3)**

Suicune didn't get close. Yun Seong, high on cockiness and a little punch-drunk on his chances, launched himself at the legendary Pokémon, cutting into his back with a swipe of his sword. Suicune yielded, for the moment.

"Yeah? What you got? Hhu?"

Yun looked down, as his knees were quickly encased in ice. Yun didn't need to chop the ice off, as Suicune quickly tackled him out of it.

" **SCIZOR!" (Pokken Tournament)**

Another vastly strange opponent emerged and took flight, as what appeared to be a metallic covered praying mantis flew above all the competition and promptly divebombed a group consisting of Mario, Asuka, Slayer, Meitenkun, and Sadira.

"Scizor!" It bellowed out, despite the obviousness of its weakness looking it square in the face. Being a steel-type Pokemon, it suffered an almost natural weakness to every competitor in the arena.

Mario, being quite familiar with the roaming monsters, twirled his cap back on and lit a small fire on his fingers.

And the last participant for this is...

" **GANG-II!" (KOF XIV)**

"Hmm. If my old student were here..."

Gang-II, teacher to the potentially crazed Kim Kapwhan, could already sense how his student would react if placed in the arena. Even with his senses blurred by worldly pleasures and the like, Gang-II could tell the malign mindsets of everyone on the bridge. The red-haired man with the metal arm, the skeletal superhuman, and the two nearly dressed women brawling around all emanated a sense of evil intent. Nothing compared to the ones in back however.

Falco Lombardi attempted a dash, only for the Tae Kwon Do master to intercept and block with skill practiced from years of study. Falco's body bounced on a car hood, allowing another opening.

"So, what sort of bird tries me?"

Falco tried a kicking combo of his own, only for the slightly shorter Gang-Il to clash each kick with one of his own.

Only for Falco to slap his reflector on, shocking the Tae Kwon do master back.

"One who brings a gun to a fist fight."

Among the melee, the quest for Pandora began.


	5. Polaris Games: Section 1 Voteform

Polaris Games Vote Form: Section 1

There are 30 fighters in total; Please distribute 12 live and 12 die votes. The top 12 will advance to the next section.

-1. Sadira

-2. Chin Gentsai

-3. Elphelt Valentine

-4. Benimaru Nikaido

-5. Meitenkun

-6. Asuka Kazama

-7. Maxi

-8. Juri

-9. Cinder

-10. May

-11. Abel

-12. Eutass Kidd

-13. Filila Medici

-14. Clark Still

-15. Carl Clover

-16. Accel

-17. Slayer

-18. Mario

-19. Mitsurugi

-20. Falco Lombardi

-21. Bone Cold

-22. Heart Aino

-23. K'

-24. Roronoa Zoro

-25. Usopp

-26. Sly Cooper

-27. Suicune

-28. Yun Seong

-29. Scizor

-30. Gang-Il

Bonus Match: Striker vs. Grappler

Little Mac vs. Kid Muscle

All Voteforms will be due on June 10th, 2017. Get them in, and enjoy where the story goes. Remember, you can submit them either through the reviews, or through a Personal Message.

Thank you again.


End file.
